Play with me
by Chinchilladu68
Summary: Un trafic d'arme dans un sex shop et Kensi se retrouve en proie à ses désirs... sous les regards amusés de Deeks et imperturbables de Callen et Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Une de mes premières fictions sur NCISLA, je souhaite que mon histoire vous plaise ! **

**Peut être un rating M...**

**A vous de voir !**

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Deeks non plus malgré mes prières...**

**Enjoy :') **

**Chinchilla**

* * *

><p>Kensi entra pour la première fois de sa vie dans un sexshop. Son badge à la main et son coéquipier sur les talons, elle poussa la porte de l'établissement avec de légers fourmillements dans l'estomac.<p>

Deeks la suivait de très près, ce qui accentuait son appréhension. Sérieusement était-il obligé d'être si proche ? Elle sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux, son torse dans son dos et pouvait même sentir son shampooing.

-NCIS, nous venons vous poser des questions, introduisit-elle à l'intention dans la vendeuse.

Celle-ci mâchait un chewing gum à la manière d'une vache, d'ailleurs l'intelligence fulgurante qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles noisette la rapprochait encore plus près du bovin.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? répondit-elle avec un sourire

-Lieutenant Marty Deeks, se présenta ce dernière, nous venons au sujet d'un meurtre, nous savons que l'officier Wahltam a pris commande ici, nous pensons que cela à avoir avec son meurtre.

Il termina son récit par un petit sourire. La vendeuse répondit en ajustant son soutien gorge.

Kensi n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Le meurtre n'a pas sa place dans ce lieu d'amour Lieutenant Marty…

-Mademoiselle, pourrions-nous avoir les vidéos des caméras de surveillance s'il vous plait ?

La fermeté de Kensi arracha un sourire à Deeks, voilà comment il l'aimait… sûre d'elle et autoritaire.

-Bien sûr… demandé si gentiment, répondit la jeune vendeuse rendant l'animosité de Kensi encore plus palpable.

-Ma parole, sa mâchoire est particulièrement puissante, s'exclama Deeks dès que la jeune femme fut partie

-A force de mâcher…

Deeks sourit, Kensi avait la mâchoire dure elle aussi, mais plutôt à cause des nombreuses réparations de ses os plusieurs fois brisés ou fêlés.

Ses yeux trahissaient une gêne et un agacement particulièrement prononcés.

Son pied tapait frénétiquement le sol tandis que ses yeux balayaient nerveusement les alentours.

Son regard s'attarda sur la collection sulfureuse de sous vêtement rouges, noirs ou rose, d'ailleurs elle reconnut le modèle que la vendeuse portait…

-Je pense qu'il t'irait beaucoup mieux qu'à elle, souffla Deeks dans son oreille.

Kensi frémit légèrement mais ne se tourna pas, elle déglutit et tenta de faire disparaitre cette sensation désagréable dans son bas ventre.

Deeks rit intérieurement en sentant sa coéquipière se tendre.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à scruter la pièce.

Des accessoires, des sous-vêtements, une collection effrayante de films, des posters, des livres, des jouets…

Elle tourna la tête et vit la vendeuse avec un disque dur. Toujours en montrant sa glotte entre deux puissants coups de crocs sur son chewing gum.

-Tenez, dit-elle en faisait une bulle.

-Merci madame, dit Deeks

-Mademoiselle, rectifia t-elle dans un sourire, je ne suis pas mariée...

Sur ces derniers mots elle s'en alla derrière son comptoir en balançant ses hanches à moitié découvertes, son string fluo dépassait.

'Et en plus elle a l'ensemble …' maugréa Kensi.

-Je peux vous être utile pour autre chose monsieur ?

-Heu…

Deeks avait beau être très charmeur, cela ne l'empêchait pas de bafouiller à chaque fois qu'une femme sûre d'elle l'abordait.

-Je suis sûre que tout est parfait pour lui mademoiselle…

La vendeuse ne sembla pas apprécier cette réponse mais tourna cependant la tête vers son ordinateur.

-Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une agréable journée !

Kensi tourna les talons et entraina Deeks dans sa lancée.

Une fois dehors, Kensi souffla, cela n'aurait pas pu être plus éprouvant.

-Alors Kens' as-tu trouvé ton bonheur ?

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien, je t'ai vu scruter alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais me donner une idée pour ton prochain cadeau d'anniversaire !

-Deeks ! Je suis un agent, je me dois d'observer les lieux à chaque fois que l'on se déplace !

-Oh oui je sais à quel point tu es performante, ne t'en fais pas…

Elle secoua la tête et entra dans sa voiture.

-Oh allez Kensi ! Ne soit pas si prude !

-Je ne suis pas prude !

-Si ! Tu ne peux pas parler de sous vêtement sans te mettre à rougir !

-N'importe quoi ! Regarde, tu en parles et je me porte très bien !

-Et si on parlait des tiens …, argua-t-il en se tournant vers elle

-Ils vont très bien merci !

-Oh je n'en doute pas puisqu'ils sont posés sur…

-N'en dis pas plus ! Le stoppa-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche ? L'autre sur le volant.

Il bafouilla un peu dans sa main et se tu.

'Quel gamin se mec ! Je ne lui dirai jamais « oh bien sûr qu'il a de la chance ton caleçon d'être posé sur ta… »'

-A quoi penses-tu Kensi ? demanda Deeks avec un sourire dans la voix

-Quoi ?

-Bah tu es toute rouge ! Tu penses à tes sous vêtement ?

Elle soupira d'exaspération… pourvu qu'il ne ..

-Tu penses au mien ! Dit-il fièrement

…devine pas.

-N'importe quoi ! Ferme-la maintenant, on est arrivé !

-Tu peux le dire Kens', tu veux savoir quelle marque je porte ? La nargua-t-il

Elle ne répondit pas et se précipita dans les bureaux.

'Mon dieu ce mec…'

-Kensi ! Soit pas fâchée ! On peut parler non ?

Elle se terra derrière son bureau, les idées en vrac.

En effet, depuis la sex shop ses hormones affluaient dans son bas ventre, ça picotait, ça chauffait, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps…

Elle se souvint alors de cette sensation délicieusement douloureuse qui te tiraille les entrailles, qui t'électrise le corps, de la tête jusqu'aux pieds en passant par le bout des ongles.

Elle frissonna et tenta tant bien que mal de se remettre au travail.

Alors Wahltam était dans ce sex shop, avec quelqu'un, un colis à chercher… ce même colis qui a déclenché une bombe dans son appartement, soit le jouet disposait d'une pile trop puissante, soit il s'était fait piéger …

-Callen, tu penses que Wahltam pouvait tremper dans des affaires de drogues ou autres marchandises à échanger ?

-Nell, sur quoi Wahltam travaillait-il ?

-Une opération entre l'Iran et un cartel disposé aux Etats Unis, apparemment une livraison…

-… d'arme je parie, intervint Deeks

-Exactement, il suivait un trafic d'arme avec l'Iran, d'ailleurs son rapport indiquait qu'il approchait du centre des affaires, l'opération était délicate…

-Et il l'a payé ….

-Kensi, Deeks vous allez me visionner ces vidéos, Nell et Eric cherchez en plus sur ce rapport et ses recherches ! Sam et moi allons chez lui pour continuer à chercher !

C'est ainsi que Deeks et Kensi se retrouvèrent au hangar à bateau devant l'écran avec pour seul film, une histoire de trafic d'arme dans un sex shop...

-Ok c'est parti ! commenta Deeks en se frottant les mains

Kensi roula des yeux, avec un demi sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour vous ! Des avis ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous mes jolies 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires adorables, ça m'a vraiment encouragé ! :D**

**Ensuite je tenais à vous parler de ma frustration... le 05x09... suivit du 05x10, à part des mots ON A RIEN EU ! Pas un baiser, pas une caresse :O je me suis sentie si triste...**

**Voilà je ne sais pas pour vous mais personnellement j'en garde un goût amer ^^ **

**Sinon, voici la suite de ma fiction ! :D **

**Enjoy :') **

**Chinchilla**

**Disclaimer: La série de m'appartient pas**

* * *

><p>Devant le regard baveux de Deeks, Kensi frissonna encore, ses yeux dévoraient l'écran et appréciaient le show « sous vêtement » donné par le magasin. Des dizaines de bunnies qui défilaient pour leur marque, des vendeuses, des vendeurs des clients, du champagne.<p>

Kensi regardait plusieurs vidéos en même temps mais s'attarda tout de même sur le numéro de contention que faisait une vendeuse pour un client. Elle lui servait du champagne tout en lui faisant du pied et en lui caressant le bras.

Elle soupira.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kensi-chérie ?

-Laisse tomber… ça me dépasse

-Quoi dont ? Demanda t-il en tournant la tête vers elle

Elle soupira encore, déçue de devoir passer son temps devant des vidéos mettant en scène des filles 20fois plus canon et plus chaude qu'elle.

-Devoir passer mon après midi ici à mater des femmes à moitié nues !

-Au contraire… ça rajoute un peu de piquant ! répondit il en posant son regard sur les fesses nues d'une bunny

Kensi se résigna et continua son travail.

-Attends c'est quoi ça ? demanda Deeks au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence

-Quoi ?

-Retourne en arrière

10 secondes plus tôt, on pouvait apercevoir un homme passer un truc en cachette à un autre derrière le rayon DVD.

-C'est quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Kensi en plissant les yeux, un paquet ?

En zoomant un peu, ils purent confirmer sa remarque.

-A ton avis, ou est ce paquet maintenant ?

-Et surtout, que contient t-il ?

Ils prévinrent Callen de leur découverte et la vidéo fut affichée sur le grand écran en salle d'opération.

-On parlait d'un trafic d'arme avant non ? souleva Sam

-Oui, mais si l'on suit le processus de vente d'arme, dans certaines organisation, les armes sont vendues vides afin de s'assurer du paiement, suivi des munitions. Et il se peut que cette boite en contienne des échantillons, répondit Eric

-Qui sont ces hommes ? demanda Deeks

Nell lui répondit dans la seconde.

-Aymeric Malla et John Bats, le premier est connu de nos services pour trafic d'armes pour l'Afghanistan et l'autre est un ancien marine, relevé de ses fonctions après avoir fourni un cartel durant une mission.

-Avec le meurtre de Wahltam tout se complique pour eux, les fédéraux sont sur eux maintenant ! commenta Callen

-Pas forcément ! Les plongeurs ont retrouvé Wahltam par hasard dans une épave, souligna Kensi

-Oui, mais si couverture avait été compromise et qu'il en avait subi les conséquences, ces hommes se douteraient bien que sa disparition serait signalée !

-N'oublions pas qu'il était sous couverture, on attend une semaine avant de faire des recherches approfondies ! Ça ne fait que deux jours ! Ça leur laisse le temps d'échanger au moins le reste de la marchandise et de filer, compléta Deeks

Callen réfléchit un moment.

-Si l'échange est bien organisé, ils se fixent à un endroit sûr. Ce genre d'opération ne nécessite pas plusieurs endroits, il y a un acheteur et un revendeur, les deux souhaitent être en terrain sûr et plutôt familier, l'opération se passe dans les mêmes points de rendez-vous.

-Et ici il est totalement normal qu'on se pointe plusieurs fois aux soirées organisées ! précisa Sam en pointant l'enseigne rose du Sex shop.

Nell tapa sur son ordinateur et atterri sur la page officielle du magasin.

-Bonne nouvelle, pour le 5ème anniversaire du magasin, une réception est organisée !

-Quand ?

-Demain soir… finit-elle dans un sourire

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hors de question Callen ! s'écria Kensi, c'est non !

-Mais Kensi…

-NON ! En plus la vendeuse nous connait !

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle sera briefée !

-C'est trop risqué ! Et puis… non !

Sam et Callen échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Kensi… s'il te plait… quémanda Callen en se penchant vers elle

-Mais vas-y-toi ! Tu es doué pour les missions sous couvertures ! répondit elle dans un rictus moqueur

Il soupira longuement.

-Mon talent me perdra… mais tu comprends Kensi que Sam et moi n'allons pas y aller ensemble, en couple…

-Allez-y en gogo danser !

-Soirée réservée aux hommes ! précisa Sam en montrant la page du site

-Et alors, tout le monde a droit à ses préférences !

-Deeks se chargera de ça ! rit Callen avec un clin d'œil complice

-Comment ça ? demanda Kensi, intriguée

Deeks était malheureusement absent, de mission déjeuné pour tout le monde.

-Eh bien oui Kensi, il nous un infiltré partout, chez les hommes qui aiment les femmes, toi, et chez les hommes qui aiment les hommes, donc Deeks ! Si Sam et moi y allons, nous ne pourrons pas cibler la première catégorie ! Deeks et toi êtes parfaits pour ce rôle !

-Tu veux me dire que Deeks aura une queue de lapin et des oreilles ?! s'exclama Kensi

Après un regard amusé entre les deux hommes, Sam et Callen s'exprimèrent en chœur.

-Oui !

Kensi explosa de rire, imaginant son coéquipier en lapin salace, pour plaire aux hommes présents dans la salle.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Deeks en arrivant, les bras chargés de sachets

En le voyant, Kensi tenta d'étouffer son rire et de retrouver son sérieux.

Les trois agents qui se réjouissaient de ce plan machiavélique échangèrent des regards appuyés. Sam cachait son sourire derrière son ordinateur et Callen le regardait stoïquement, attendant son déjeuner.

-Sérieux les gars, il y a un truc ? redemanda-t-il en servant les sandwichs

Un silence d'église s'était abattu dans l'open space, chacun ouvrait méticuleusement les sachets contenant la nourriture Deeks s'assit, suspicieux et ouvrit lui aussi son repas.

Kensi parla enfin.

-On va sous couverture demain soir

-Ca je le sais ! Vous nous avez trouvé un rôle ? demanda-t-il, curieux

'Pauvre naïf…' pensa la jeune femme

-Figure toi que Kensi sera une bunny, commença Callen

-Aaah… et moi qui pensait que ce métier ne m'apportait que des ennuis, finalement on est toujours récompensés… dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à l'intéressée

Kensi lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Et toi aussi tu en seras un, termina Sam

-Un quoi ?

-Un bunny ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu seras un bunny !

-Mais … c'est une soirée réservée aux hommes !

Le silence des trois agents répondit à sa question silencieuse.

-Sérieux les gars ! Vous voulez que je séduise la gente masculine ?!

Kensi hocha la tête dans un sourire.

Deeks soupira, réfléchit puis s'adressa à Kensi.

-20 billets que j'ai plus de touches que toi !

-T'es vraiment pas croyable…

Elle secoua la tête tout en appréhendant la soirée mouvementée qui approchait.

Démanteler le début d'un trafic d'arme et battre Deeks. Bien sûr, dans cet ordre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kensi était chez elle, elle préparait ses armes pour le lendemain soir.

Vu la tenue légère qu'elle allait porter, un simple pistolet allait se voir, il lui fallait de petites armes à des endroits stratégiques.

Un petit pistolet dans son décolleté, un couteau à sa hanche et une bague munie d'un pic saillant.

Une vraie totally spies soupira t-elle.

Cette affaire la retournait totalement. Son corps s'était éveillé machinalement en apercevant toute cette lingerie fine, ces jouets, ces films… toutes ces allusions au sexe, au charnel, aux hommes…

L'ennui dans son métier était surtout l'absence de relation, et par relation ce n'était pas forcément un homme au quotidien, car cela lui était quasiment impossible, mais un homme dans son lit, ce qui l'était tout autant.

Non pas par un manque de pouvoir de séduction, puisqu'il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec ça, mais surtout à cause de sa manière de voir les hommes et la confiance qu'elle leur accordait.

Comment coucher avec un homme dont vous doutez sans arrêt ?

Ce qui la chamboulait aussi était l'attirance qu'elle commençait sérieusement à éprouver pour son partenaire. Souvent elle se perdait sur ses lèvres, sur son torse ou sur ses fesses. Son corps l'appelait, la stimulait. Ses hormones lui travaillaient l'estomac, le cœur et, parfois, entamaient sa respiration.

Elle se coucha ce soir-là, des papillons dans le ventre, le cœur gorgé d'excitation et une chaleur agréable dans tous ses muscles tendus.

'Ca va le faire Kensi, ça va le faire…'

OOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

**Beaucoup de dialogues ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! la suite arrivera bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez ! ;D**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos idées, vos impressions, vos conseils ! Vraiment ! **

**Bisous mes jolies ! (n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur les épisodes 09 et 10 de la saison 5)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà pour vous ! Voici ce "double chapitre" fait par erreur, en fait j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas publié la première partie ! :D ça vous en fait deux fois plus mes jolies ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira :)**

**Enjoy :')**

**Chinchilla**

**Disclaimer: NCISLA ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus**

* * *

><p>-Non.<p>

Deeks secouait la tête de gauche à droite, les bras croisés sur son torse et la bouche entre-ouverte.

-Deeks ! C'est pour la mission ! Je mets un string moi !

Il tourna la tête et regarda avec insistance son derrière.

Elle soupira.

-Deeks… la mission est dans 7heures… je ne l'ai pas encore… dit-elle dans un demi sourire

-Je m'en fiche ! Je ne couperai pas mes cheveux ! s'indigna-t-il

-Allez Deeks soit sympa… rigolait Sam, une paire de ciseaux à la main

-Toi tu es juste jaloux ! répondit Deeks avec une assurance qui disparut dès que son regard croisa celui de Callen alarmé par sa remarque

-Sam… chuchota Callen, Deeks a fait une remarque sur ta pilosité capillaire….

La mâchoire de l'ex navy seal se crispa instantanément et les ciseaux se refermèrent violement, il s'avançait lentement vers Deeks.

Kensi cacha son rire derrière sa main et Callen paraissait clairement amusé par la situation.

-Heu non,enfin… on peut discuter tout de même ?! dit Deeks, en reculant de plus en plus vite

Il déglutit.

-Eh bien !

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la porte.

Hetty, les bras croisés derrière le dos, la bouche pincée.

-Peut on savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, Monsieur Hannah ? Avez-vous vraiment l'utilité de ces ciseaux ? Soyez raisonnable mon vieux…

Il soupira et recula légèrement lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui.

-Trêves de bêtises ! Monsieur Deeks, un pot de gel domptera parfaitement votre chevelure

-Mais elle est très bien ma….

-On sait, on sait ! le coupa-t-elle, maintenant vous deux allez aux vestiaires où vos tenues vous attendent !

-Mais Hetty, commença Kensi, on début dans 7h !

-Non, vous allez à la réunion préparatoire, vous avez deux heures devant vous.

Sur ces derniers mots elle partit et laissa les deux partenaires à leur préparation.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-C'est pas vrai… maugréa Kensi devant son vestiaire.

-Quoi ? demanda Deeks, qui avançait vers celui des hommes.

Elle montra le marquage sur la porte : « rénovations, vestiaire inutilisable »

Elle soupira et suivit Deeks chez les hommes où deux sachets les attendaient.

-Eh bien Hetty a anticipé, sourit Deeks en remarquant ses attentions.

Kensi ouvrit son sachet et y découvrit un soutien-gorge rose fluo, un short de même couleur, des talons aiguilles, un pompon en guise de queue de lapin et deux oreilles de lapin.

-C'est quoi ce bordel… soupira Deeks en sortant ses vêtements.

Elle osa un coup d'œil à son butin et y découvrit un pantalon en cuir moulant ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure et les mêmes accessoires de lapin qu'elle.

-Je suis sûr que tu as plus de vêtements que moi…

-Et cela te donne un avantage pour draguer ! Argua-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux.

Il lui fit une grimace enfantine avant d'enlever son t-shirt.

Kensi détourna vite les yeux, surprise qu'il se change sans gêne devant elle.

Alors que Deeks passait ses pouces sous la taille de son pantalon, dans l'intention de l'enlever, il croisa furtivement le regard de Kensi.

-Excuse-moi Kens', tu peux te retourner ? J'aimerais me doucher…

'Ce qui impliquait qu'il soit….'

-Et ça me gênerait un peu que tu tombes accidentellement les yeux sur mon corps d'apollon entièrement…

'…nu'

-Excuse-moi monsieur pudique, s'amusa-t-elle tout en se retournant pour cacher ses joues rosies.

Elle l'entendit se déshabiller, elle mordit sa lèvre en sentant les papillons revenir dans son bas ventre.

'Maudites hormones !'

Quand, enfin, elle entendit l'eau couler sous la douche, elle souffla longuement, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

Elle profita du temps accordé par sa douche pour se changer.

Elle passa le shorty et le soutien-gorge en priant pour que la température soit agréable dans cette tenue.

-Jésus Marie Joseph… soupira Deeks en voyant sa partenaire ramasser ses oreilles de lapin au sol, le dos courbé et sa croupe valorisée par le shorty fluo et le pompon.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant

-Heu… rien c'est juste… ce pompon, bafouilla-t-il en effleurant la laine près des fesses de sa partenaire

-Eh ! Pas touche ! dit-elle en lui tapant les doigts, un air faussement strict

Et elle remarqua son accoutrement, serviette humide et cheveux encore mouillés, gouttes le long du torse…

Le souffle presque court elle recula d'un pas et détourna les yeux. Elle sentait encore le regard de Deeks sur son derrière.

-Arrête de mater.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Apparemment une remarque lui venait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ! demanda t-elle après avoir ajusté ses oreilles rose bonbon

-Hetty ne va pas jusqu'à nous fournir les sous-vêtements, et d'après ce que je vois à travers ton shorty tu portes clairement un string… et au vu de ma première remarque…. C'est le tien !

-Pardon ?! demanda-t-elle, abasourdie

-Eh bien, si tu portes bien un str…

-Stop ! J'ai compris ! Le coupa-t-elle, je me demande juste à quel point ton esprit est pervers ! Tu n'es pas tenable !

Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire, fier de son effet.

Elle soupira encore… intenable, impossible, absolument craquant.

A nouveau elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée par ses pensées.

-Je t'exaspère tellement Kensi ! remarqua Deeks

-Ferme là un peu …

Elle prit son sac et tourna les talons. Elle entendit juste les derniers mots que son partenaire lui lança

'jolie dentelle en tout cas ! »

Elle maudit sa mère d'avoir insisté ce jour de soldes et d'avoir décidé de le porter aujourd'hui, ce string à dentelle noire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Agent Blye, monsieur Deeks ? Vous m'entendez ? demanda Hetty devant l'écran de contrôle.

Ils vérifiaient que les oreillettes soient bien connectées et que la communication était bonne.

-5/5 madame Claude* … soupira Deeks en passant encore une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux fixés en arrière.

-Monsieur Deeks, je vous en prie, vous n'êtes pas encore au stade le plus avancé ! répondit Hetty par sa remarque

-Ouais, bah ça va pas tarder… chuchota Deeks en voyant passer un serveur un peu près de ses fesses.

-Et toi Kensi ça va ?

-Parfaitement bien ! Si ce n'est que la matière de ces fringues n'est vraiment pas agréable.

Elle ajusta son soutien-gorge, secouant par la même occasion la caméra attachée entre les deux bonnets.

-Evite de trop bouger Kensi… remarqua Sam, amusé

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir avec du latex rose

-Je ne suis pas sûr que le rose soit sa couleur… souligna Callen

-Je suis sûre que ça ne l'est pas du tout !

Ils entendirent un soupir sur l'autre communication.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Deeks ? Déjà un rencard ?! s'amusa Sam

-Haha très drôle ! Si le rose n'est pas ta couleur, je ne peux que te proposer ce magnifique pantalon noir en cuir

-Merci Deeks, je vais réfléchir à la proposition de Kensi !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kensi soupira encore tira sur son short pour la 50ème fois depuis 10 minutes.

La réception avait commencé, les hommes commençaient à entrer doucement.

-Doucement Kensi, on pourrait croire que tu n'aimes pas ta tenue… lui chuchota Deeks passant derrière elle.

Kensi se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec son partenaire. Elle ne l'avait vu que très peu dans son « costume » et pu à présent admirer entièrement l'œuvre d'Hetty.

Derrière son apparence un peu négligée à la Samy de Scoubidou se cachait un véritable sportif.

Les paillettes que le staff avait ajoutées sur son torse faisaient briller chaque muscle dessiné par une intense activité physique. Elle s'imaginait déjà la transpiration couler le long de ses bras, de ses pectoraux, de ses épaules… un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et son regard retrouva celui de son partenaire.

Ce dernier souriait malicieusement en observant la poitrine brillante de sa partenaire.

-« Excusez-moi Bonnie and Clyde, mais j'apprécie moyennement la vision du corps musclé de ce cher Deeks » commenta Callen à l'oreillette

-Bien sûr personne ne fait de commentaire quant à la vision du corps de nymphe de Kensi ! Bande pervers ! répliqua Deeks

Kensi rougit, non seulement de s'être faite surprendre à mater Deeks mais aussi parce que ce dernier avait comparé son corps à celui d'une nymphe.

'Mon dieu ma vieille mais tu vas continuer à jouer à la gamine de 14ans encore longtemps ?' se fustigea t-elle

-Sérieusement les gars, pour le moment il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Deux hommes sont assis au comptoir, deux autres matent le rayon DVD et trois autres chauffent une serveuse, commenta Kensi

-« Restez vigilants »

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête.

-Alors comme ça mon torse t'intéresse ? demanda Deeks à peine plus tard.

-Pfff… n'importe quoi

-Alors pourquoi tu le regardes ? dit il, malicieux

-Et toi alors ? tu réfléchis tellement ce que tu mattes que tu as trouvé une comparaison à mon corps !

-Oh tu sais, ça fait bien longtemps que je l'ai défini….

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle allait répliquer quand un homme s'immisça entre eux.

-On peut vous aider ? demanda Kensi

-Vous non, lui si, finit il en regardant Deeks avec gourmandise.

Deeks ne mit qu'une demi-seconde pour entrer dans son rôle.

-Bien sûr monsieur…. Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Deeks avec un sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret.

-Eh bien… commença l'homme en passant une main dans son dos nus

Deeks frissonna mais maintint son sourire.

-Haha, continuez monsieur… heu enfin, dites-moi en quoi puis je vous aider… termina-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation.

-Eh bien mon cher, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur ces petits jouets…

Il pointait du doigt le rayon des « accessoires ».

-Eh bien monsieur… je suis là pour ça n'est pas ?

Il ponctua sa phrase avec un grand sourire.

L'inconnu l'entraina dans le rayon.

Deeks se retourna au dernier moment pour adresser un sourire paniqué à sa partenaire.

-« Deeks a une touche » commenta Sam

-Très drôle murmura Deeks

-Comment ? demanda l'inconnu

-Rien rien, juste que ça, ça à l'air drôle … bégaya Deeks en montrant vaguement un objet

-Oh oui ça l'est … dit-il dans un sourire

Il déglutit difficilement. Kensi lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Alors besoin d'aide ?

-Non non merci Bonnie ! répondit l'agent rapidement

-Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? demanda l'homme

-On est une équipe, sourit Kensi

-Eh bien vous avez de la chance, j'ai moi-même une partenaire…

Il héla une jeune femme rousse à deux mètres d'eux.

-Monica voici Bonnie et…

-Clyde

-Oh comme c'est marrant ! Comme Bonnie and Clyde !

-Oui, c'est le but… sourit Kensi

-Comme je te disais ma jolie, voici Bonnie, elle est disposée à s'intégrer à notre petit groupe…

Kensi tourna la tête vers Deeks, l'air aussi surpris qu'elle.

-Comment ça ? demanda ce dernier

-Eh bien…

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil et lui glissa un billet de 100$ dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Kensi et Deeks se regardèrent, paniqués.

-« Sortez-vous de là ! » clama Callen dans leurs oreillettes

-Bonnie ! Clyde ! Venez ! Cria une voix féminine.

C'était Kylie, la vendeuse qu'ils avaient briffée, celle qui leur avait donné les vidéos.

-Désolée de vous les emprunter, dit-elle à l'intention de l'homme et de Monica, on a besoin d'eux pour la suite…

Kensi et Deeks prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et suivirent Kylie.

-Merci Kylie ! Souffla Deeks

-Mais de rien monsieur… dit-elle en posant une main sur son torse.

Il se dégagea rapidement et entraina Kensi à l'écart.

-Mais enfin ils sont tous déchainés ce soir ? dit-il

-J'ai l'impression que ton costume leur fait beaucoup d'effet ! répondit-elle dans un sourire

-Jalouse ?

-De qui ? Du monsieur qui te tâte en te filant du fric ?

-Kensi, à 15h, deux mecs dans le rayon sous-vêtements…

Elle se munit de son large sourire et tourna lentement la tête vers la direction indiquée.

-Je les surveille de ce côté, va là-bas, dit-elle dans ses dents toujours scellées par son sourire.

-Ok beauté !

Elle le quitta des yeux et se concentra sur les deux hommes qui semblaient absorbés par leur discussion.

-Nell, chuchota Kensi, ce sont bien Malla et Bats ? Ceux qu'on cherche

-« C'est bien eux Kensi »

-« Sois prudente » dit Sam

-Merci pour moi ! commenta Deeks dans son oreillette

Au bout de quelques minutes, les hommes se déplacèrent vers l'arrière-boutique. Ils passèrent discrètement la porte marquée « privé » et Kensi les suivit.

-Deeks, essaie de trouver une autre entrée, à l'arrière.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, prétextant une pause cigarette, il sortit du magasin.

Kensi quant à elle, suivait de loin les deux hommes qui s'engageaient dans des couloirs au sous-sol.

-« Kensi fait attention, la réception devient mauvaise ! » la prévint Eric.

Elle continuait doucement à s'enfoncer dans la pénombre. Subitement une douleur lui frappa l'arrière de la tête, elle sentit ses jambes céder et elle tomba sur le béton froid du sous-sol.

Elle ferma les yeux sous le choc.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Je ne suis pas d'un naturel sadique ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Je serai gentille :)**

**Je suis une adepte du T et du M, donc je vous préviens d'ores et déjà qu'un chapitre (où une partie) sera sûrement classée T ou M, surtout que vu le sujet... il serait difficile d'interdire un esprit comme le mien de se laisser aller à ses désirs ;) .**

**Merci pour votre lecture :D Laissez moi vos avis, envies, impressions...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les filles ! Je suis très en retard pour cette publication qui devait être postée la semaine dernière ! Malheureusement j'ai eu des impératifs qui m'ont prit beaucoup de temps et je me suis un peu égarée ^^ Je m'excuse et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **

**Enjoy :')**

**Disclaimer: Personne ne m'appartient :D**

**Chinchilla**

* * *

><p>Kensi ouvrit les yeux doucement, sa tête lui fit très mal lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever.<p>

Elle s'appuya sur ses mains et s'assit sur le béton humide.

Que se passait-il ?

Autour d'elle, rien, elle ne voyait que du noir. Elle sentait l'humidité du sol, des murs, l'odeur de la rouille lui fit penser à celle du sang. Kensi s'essuya le nez, remarquant qu'il avait abondamment coulé, sûrement la conséquence de sa chute.

L'agente se ressaisit et tenta de se lever. Une douleur à la cheville l'en empêcha. Une sorte de piège à loup encadrait sa cheville, plus elle tirait dessus, plus les crocs d'aciers s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

-Ok … calme toi Kensi …

Elle contrôla vite sa panique naissante et chercha son téléphone dans sa poche.

Rien.

Son oreillette avait disparue aussi.

Elle chercha ses armes.

Volatilisées.

Son cerveau bouillonnait, que faire ? Pas d'armes, pas de moyens de communications et surtout pas la possibilité de bouger.

Elle tâtonnait un peu dans les environs qu'elle pouvait atteindre quand un grincement sourd lui brûla les oreilles.

Une porte s'ouvrit et un flot de lumière l'aveugla pendant un instant.

Lorsque ses yeux finirent de s'adapter elle repéra une seule silhouette.

Un bruit de talons haut la fit se dresser. C'était impossible.

Kylie. La vendeuse racoleuse.

-On a bien dormi petite trainée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigu.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Oh tu vas vite comprendre… espèce de piqueuse !

Elle agissait comme une enfant gâtée. Kensi pouvait voir sa moue boudeuse et sa voix criait au caprice.

-Hein ? commenta Kensi, témoignant son incompréhension

-Tu fais moins la maline maintenant ! Attachée comme une chienne ! Après tout… tu as trouvé ta place ! finit elle, moqueuse

-C'est quoi votre problème ! Vous avez oublié ce qu'on fait ici ?!

-Je m'en contre fiche de votre mission ! Tu m'as volée petite conne !

-Mais de quoi vous parlez enfin ! cria Kensi, agacée des insultes et de sa situation qui virait à l'absurde.

Kylie s'approcha très près de Kensi, trop près, son visage n'était plus qu'à 5centimètres du sien. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-Je parle de ton partenaire idiote.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix glaciale, déterminée. Son caprice de gamine s'était transformé en une dangereuse animosité de femme.

-Deeks ? demanda Kensi après quelques secondes de silence

-Qui d'autre ?! cracha-t-elle

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! Il n'y a rien avec lui !

Kylie vira au rouge. Elle hurla.

-En plus tu te fous de ma gueule !

Elle gifla Kensi si fort que sa tête se cogna au mur, laissant le gout amer du fer dans la bouche de l'agente.

Elle déglutit, honteuse de s'être laissée frapper par une vendeuse.

En une seconde elle prit Kylie par les cheveux et cogna son genou contre son nez. Kensi put entendre l'os se briser sous le coup.

Mais la rage de la vendeuse semblait surpasser sa douleur et son étourdissement. Elle geignit puis sauta sur le piège dans lequel se trouvait la cheville de Kensi.

Doucement elle commença à tirer la chaine en arrière, provoquant une tension et donc l'enfoncement des lames dans sa cheville.

Kensi étouffa un cri de douleur.

-Tu m'as piquée mon mec, maintenant tu me casses le nez… elle tira brusquement sur la chaine

Kensi se glissa vers elle pour tenter de l'arrêter mais la douleur cuisante à sa jambe l'empêcha de se déplacer comme elle voulait.

-Je ne t'ai rien piqué ! Je ne suis pas avec Deeks et toi non plus !

-J'ai bien vu comme il te regardait et comme tu le regardais ! répliqua-t-elle en faisant la sourde oreille.

-Arrête !

-Tu me supplies maintenant petite salope ? Comme tu le supplies au lit hein ?!

Elle bouillait de rage et tira encore sur la chaine. Kensi cria, sentant les lames contre son tibia.

-Bientôt tu ne seras plus un obstacle… minauda Kylie, bientôt c'est moi qui le supplierai de « m'achever », termina-t-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es folle ma pauvre !

Kensi avait enfin trouvé une barre de fer derrière elle et l'abattit violement sur les mains de Kylie.

Cette dernière hurla de douleur.

Ses doigts étaient sûrement en grande partie brisés. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Comme une enfant, elle se réfugia dans un coin et pleura sur ses mains.

Kensi dut avouer qu'elle ne simulait pas sur ce point-là.

Maintenant se posait la question pour sortir de là. Avec la lumière, Kensi pouvait enfin voir ce qui l'entourait, rien du tout.

A part quelques morceaux de bois et des barres de fer. Visiblement un lieu de stockage. Surement le dépôt pour la marchandise.

'Ça n'arrive qu'à moi … ' maugréa Kensi, sentant de plus en plus la douleur la gagner.

Elle décida de se concentrer sur sa cheville qui saignait de plus en plus.

Elle grimaça en se rapprochant de sa blessure, décida que le peu de vêtement qu'elle portait n'allait pas aider à faire un garrot. De toute évidence elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver seins nus et elle ne pouvait évidemment pas enlever son short.

'J'emmerde Hetty à cet instant… foutu costume ! '

Kensi tenta alors d'enlever une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge, mais la matière l'empêchait de les enlever.

Elle soupira, visiblement très énervée.

Kylie continuait à pleurer dans son coin et commençait à délirer sur ses doigts.

'Pauvre fille ! ' Soupira Kensi, consciente de son état mental mais tout de même irritée par la situation dans laquelle elle l'avait mise.

Elle se décida finalement à s'attaquer à la couture de son short, déjà abimée.

Il se déchira très facilement.

'Bien sûr que ça marche… pour me retrouver en string'

Elle grogna quand ses fesses nues entrèrent en contact avec le sol.

Encore une fois elle maudit sa mère pour ces soldes. Et elle se maudit elle-même pour l'avoir mis….

'Bien sûr, il fallait que tu sortes le grand jeu ma fille !'

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait mis exprès pour cette mission, son désir de séduire s'étant accru ces derniers jours.

Elle parvint tant bien que mal à étirer le tissu et à le passer autour de son mollet.

Elle examina sa cheville et déduisit en grimaçant que les conséquences de ce petit piège allaient lui en faire baver en rééducation.

Kensi attendit de longues minutes en compagnie de Kylie, qui s'était transformée en fontaine, dans le froid et l'angoisse avant qu'on vienne la retrouver.

Quand Deeks passa par la porte entre ouverte elle lui aboya dessus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu !?

-Cet endroit est un labyrinthe ! Se défendit-il

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et remarqua le piège à sa cheville.

-Mon dieu Kensi….

Il pressa sa tête contre son torse, puis, remarquant qu'elle grelotait et qu'elle était presque nue, enleva son t-shirt et lui passa.

-Tu as pu te rhabiller Don Juan ? demanda Kensi d'une voix un peu faible

-Oui… on a arrêté Malla et Bats, Callen et Sam les ont plaqué ! Bon on se bouge là-bas ! Cria Deeks à l'attention de l'équipe qui le suivait.

Un homme vint avec une sorte de grosse tenaille et entreprit de couper la chaine. Kylie était appréhendée par des médecins.

-Donne-moi ta main Kensilina… lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Elle serra très fort lorsque la chaine fit bouger le piège autour de sa cheville.

-Putain …. Dit –elle en serrant les dents.

-Courage… on va t'emmener à l'hopital…

Kensi sentit juste une aiguille se planter près de cheville et la douleur s'atténua tout de suite. Un homme, qui lui sembla être un médecin, lui posa un masque sur le nez. Elle sentit son corps se détendre après une inhalation.

-Détends-toi Kensi… ils vont commencer à t'enlever ce truc dans l'ambulance…

Son cœur s'emballa en imaginant la douleur que cela pourrait lui provoquer.

Il leur était impossible de l'endormir totalement, cela nécessitait un anesthésiste et une salle d'opération. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps, il leur fallait opérer tout de suite avant que l'hémorragie ne la tue.

Deeks était à ses côtés, sa main tenait la sienne et l'autre lui carressait les cheveux.

Kensi avait peur. Malgré la douleur pratiquement disparue, elle avait peur.

-Regarde-moi Kensi, regarde-moi. Deeks parlait d'une voix douce

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

-Tu vois, tout se passe bien, tu ne sens rien…

Elle comprit alors qu'on était en train de l'opérer.

Son cœur s'emballa.

-Chut chérie, chut… il lui embrassa le front.

Elle se détendit.

-Regarde-moi Kensi, montre-moi tes beaux yeux… j'adore tes yeux, un est noir, l'autre marron, c'est tellement joli ma Kensi… tu es tellement jolie, tu es magnifique maintenant…

Elle se détendit et se perdit dans ses mots. Le masque sur sa bouche l'empêchait de parler mais elle le remerciait du regard. Cela encouragea Deeks à continuer.

-Tu es tellement impressionnante ma Kensi, si courageuse, si forte !

Elle entendait les chirurgiens s'affairer sur sa jambe.

Elle entendait quand ils criaient aux compresses pour éponger tout le sang qu'elle perdait.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment et quand elle les rouvrit, vit Deeks rendre un formulaire à un ambulancier.

-Il te faut du sang ma belle, je serai là je te promets…

Les partenaires étaient en général compatibles au niveau sanguin, pour ces cas-là, cela se révélait nécessaire.

-Transfusion à l'hôpital monsieur, on la recoud ! Tout s'est bien passé, il lui faut juste du sang maintenant.

Kensi se sentait de plus en plus faible. Mais ils arrivaient à l'hôpital.

Elle sentait à peine qu'on la déplaçait, elle était plongée dans le regard de Deeks qui lui répétait que tout allait bien.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit c'est un homme lui posant une perfusion et le liquide qui coula directement dans ses veines. Elle s'endormit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se réveilla pour la 3ème fois de la journée. Enfin, de ce qu'il en restait. Elle regarda l'heure il était 4h du matin, ce n'était définitivement plus la même journée.

Elle portait une blouse d'hôpital et pour une fois, fut heureuse de porter un vêtement laid.

Sa jambe était enroulée dans quatre couches de bandage, son os n'avait pas été cassé, bonne nouvelle.

Elle se leva tant bien que mal avec sa perfusion et se déplaça dans la salle de bain.

La lumière allumée, elle put voir son reflet dans le miroir.

Son nez était violacé ainsi qu'une partie de son visage.

-Chouette… il y a même pas 12h j'étais parée à séduire n'importe qui dans ma tenue et maintenant me voilà avec une toge informe et je suis défigurée… et mes cheveux son gras, finit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux de jais.

-Et même avec ça tu me fais craquer Kensilina…

Elle se tourna brusquement et aperçu Deeks avec un café à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? Il est 4h du matin ! demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Eh bien je vois qu'attendre ton réveil te fait plaisir…

Elle regretta ses paroles.

-Non non ! Je veux dire… justement il est tard ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici à rester éveillé pour moi ! Se rattrapa-t-elle

-Si justement ! Et je voulais voir si tu te rétablissais bien ! Maintenant que tu as du sang de superhéros dans tes veines ! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Kensi put voir un sparadrap à l'intérieur de son bras et de celui de son partenaire.

-Merci… dit-elle dans un souffle

-T'inquiète, j'en ai des litres !

Il lui fit retrouver le sourire.

-Recouche toi maintenant… tu ne dois pas abuser de cette cheville !

-Qui n'est pas cassée ! Dit-elle fièrement en se déplaçant vers son lit

-Je sais bien que ton os ne s'est pas brisé ! Tu es bien trop solide pour ça !

Elle se mit au lit avec un sourire, fière de ses os.

'Mon dieu Kensi… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné dans cet hôpital… on dirait une gamine.'

Deeks la borda, rabattant le drap, puis la couverture, puis le drap sur le haut de la couverture.

Elle plongea la tête dans le coussin et soupira d'aise. La perfusion calmait pratiquement toutes ses douleurs. A part bien sûr le souvenir de l'aspect de son visage.

-Avec ces bleus partout tu ressembles à Rocky !

-Quoi ?!

-Le boxeur !

-Ferme la Deeks !

-Mais tu fais un Rocky très sexy !

-Beaucoup de compliments aujourd'hui mon cher Deeks… souligna Kensi dans un sourire

-C'est pour te réconforter… dit-il dans un sourire gêné

-Et quand tu as dit que mon était celui d'une nymphe ? demanda-t-elle, innocemment

Il eut un petit rire.

-Ca Kensi… c'était juste vrai

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant cacher sa gêne et son plaisir en tournant la tête. Deeks se racla la gorge.

-Il est temps de dormir !

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée…

-Si tu l'es, ferme les yeux pour t'en rendre compte !

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une vague de fatigue l'envahir. Les doigts de Deeks lui caressaient les cheveux, elle soupira d'aise.

La mission terminée, Kensi se sentit plus tranquille, et surtout en sécurité.

Deeks la sentit s'apaiser de plus en plus.

-Dors ma Kensi….

-Toi aussi…

Elle avait soufflé ses paroles, limites audibles.

-Non je veille sur toi moi …

-Non… dit-elle en soupirant de fatigue. Toi aussi tu es beau…

Il entendit sa respiration devenir régulière et comprit qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il sourit et embrassa sa main avant de poser sa tête sur le matelas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Le chapitre qui suivra sera surement focalisé sur la relation physique de Deeks et Kensi (mouahahahaha) mais je ne pense pas terminer ma fiction tout de suite. A vous de me dire si vous voulez quelque chose en particulier !**

**Bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà les filles ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre... je n'avais pas trop de temps et surtout peu d'inspiration... Et je voulais vraiment peaufiner ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, auxquels je n'ai pas encore répondu, mais sachez qu'ils me font vraiment très plaisir ! **

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 5 et vous embrasse.**

**RATING T-M**

**Disclaimer: blablabla NCISLA et les persos ne sont pas à moi blablabla**

**Enjoy :')**

**Chinchilla**

* * *

><p>Kensi se réveilla à l'hôpital. Deeks était endormi, la tête sur ses cuisses, sa main solidement ancrée dans la sienne.<p>

Elle sourit en voyant son beau visage endormi, les traits détendus et le souffle régulier.

Elle resta quelques minutes à le regarder dans cette position qu'il semblait apprécier.

Kensi sentit son partenaire émerger de son sommeil, lentement. Il délia ses doigts des siens et écarta quelques mèches blondes sur son front, les yeux toujours clos.

De son autre main, déjà posée sur elle, il commença à tracer des cercles sur son genou à travers le tissu. Sa peau réagit tout de suite à son contact et elle frémit.

Son corps encore endormit, elle s'étira doucement, détendant chacun de ses muscles engourdis. Une vague de bien être l'envahit. Les papillons attaquèrent à nouveau son bas-ventre et battaient des ailes dans sa chair sensible.

La main de Deeks continuait son ascension à travers le drap vers le haut de sa cuisse, la caressant du bout de ses doigts, provoquant chez la jeune femme un chatouillement entêtant.

Après quelques chastes minutes, la main insidieuse de Deeks se glissa sous le drap à la recherche de la peau de sa partenaire.

La peau fraiche de Deeks au contact de sa chaleur à elle, Kensi sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine.

Les yeux fermés, elle appréciait plus permis, l'audace de son partenaire. Le gout de l'interdit, et l'odeur de son fantasme qui se réalise enfin. Depuis une semaine bientôt, tiraillée entre son désir et sa raison, elle pouvait enfin s'abandonner aux doigts experts de son puissant partenaire.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de sentir ses doigts s'aventurer à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant encore vers sa féminité, désireuse de connaitre enfin sa délivrance.

Elle gémit légèrement entre ses lèvres semi closes, la vague de chaleur se dispersait dans tout son être. Tantôt tendue, tantôt apaisée, Kensi sentait l'ambivalence de ses sentiments dans la réaction de son corps.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à vraiment apprécier les caresses, la sensation du contact de son partenaire contre elle, s'atténua rapidement jusqu'à totalement disparaitre.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en inspirant très fort.

Son regard balaya la chambre personne. Son constat la chamboula, tout semblait si réel, si… accessible ! Cela ne ressemblait en rien à un rêve, elle avait senti chaque caresse, chaque souffle, chaque frisson… Elle cligna des yeux, pour essayer de démêler le chaos qui régnait dans sa tête.

C'est une Kensi à moitié assise sur son lit, le regard perdu et les cheveux collés à ses oreilles que Deeks découvrit en entrant dans la chambre.

-Bonjour belle endormie !

Elle sursauta en entendant l'homme de ses pensées.

Instantanément, elle rougit en croisant son regard. Heureusement pour elle, l'hématome qui couvrait la moitié de son visage rendait son rosissement imperceptible.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en remarquant son trouble

-Plutôt… quelle heure est-il ?

-Bientôt 13h ! Je suis allé faire un tour chez moi pour me changer et te rapporter de quoi t'habiller.

-Tu as les clefs de mon appart ?

-Non, du coup te voilà obligée de porter mes vêtements !

-Trop aimable partenaire ! Sourit-elle en le voyant sortir un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt de son sac.

Une infirmière vint constater son état.

-Alors mademoiselle Blye, comment allez-vous ce matin ? Enfin, en ce début d'après-midi ? demanda la femme, d'une voix douce

-Plutôt bien pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital, répondit-elle en souriant, ah ces agents… jamais de problème, même après une hémorragie !

-Je vous promets que je me sens bien !

-Je vous crois, et j'espère que ça va continuer … vous avez perdu énormément de sang et votre cerveau a pu être perturbé par cette perte… cela peut avoir quelques conséquences.

-Lesquelles ? demanda Kensi, intriguée par son futur état de santé

-Eh bien, les basiques déjà, vomissements, fièvre… et puis quelques petites « absences » possibles, votre cerveau n'a pas reçu assez d'oxygène dans un laps de temps un peu long. Disons qu'il est un peu bousculé par tout de ce qui vous êtes arrivé ! Notamment votre prise d'otage, votre blessure et votre torture.

Kensi haussa le sourcil au mot « torture », décidément ces infirmières….

-Je sais bien que vous n'en n'avez pas conscience, mais votre cerveau subit des dommages, surtout dans votre cas, on m'a dit que votre kidnapping était une surprise pour tout le monde…

-Dans combien de temps mon cerveau sera de nouveau opérationnel ? la coupa-t-elle

-A lui de nous le dire, mais nous sommes optimistes ! Je vais voir votre pansement mademoiselle, si vous permettez.

Elle désignait la couverture à enlever.

Kensi acquiesça et sourit à Deeks qui attendait sur son fauteuil, attentif aux indications de l'infirmière.

-Je souhaiterais me doucher, dit Kensi après vérification du pansement et de la plaie

-Pas sans aide ! Votre pansement doit rester sec ! Vous voulez vous en charger avec votre ami ? demanda-t-elle, innocente

-Je pense que je peux me débrouiller seule, répondit rapidement Kensi

-Vous êtes sûre ? demanda l'infirmière tout en s'occupant de la plaie.

-Je me sens bien, je n'aurais qu'à m'asseoir et me doucher assise !

-Si vous insistez….

L'infirmière finit rapidement son travail et cela renforça l'idée de Kensi que sa blessure n'était rien.

-Je vais me chercher un café, ça ira ? demanda Deeks en la voyant se lever

-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas cassée !

Elle se défendait hargneusement, oui , elle allait bien. Non, elle n'avait pas de problèmes physiques. Ni psychiques.

Elle repensait à son rêve réaliste d'il y a 20 minutes, toujours troublée par ses sensations.

Dans la salle de bain, elle constatait les dégâts. Son corps nu devant la glace lui renvoyait une image qui lui déplaisait. Des bleus, un gros bandage, des pansements par ci par là, un visage effrayant, des cheveux abominables et un corps fatigué.

Tout ce qu'elle détestait.

'Voilà ma fille ce que te fait ton métier, une femme si jolie..'

Elle savait bien que dans deux jours elle trépignerait d'impatience pour retourner sur le terrain, mais maintenant elle était bien trop fatiguée pour ça.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise en plastique froide en soupirant, quelle handicapée elle faisait.

'Ma pauvre Kensi… tu as perdu ta raison et ton corps !'

'Calme toi ma fille, tu ne vas pas mourir ! '

'Voilà que je me parle toute seule…'

'T'en veux pas… tu te fustiges pour rien c'est tout…'

'Mais tais-toi un peu… handicapée, nymphomane et schizophrène … moi qui pensais être de trop dans cet hôpital…'

Kensi soupira encore en secouant la tête.

'Arrête d'être dépressive !'

'…'

L'eau coula sur sa poitrine et sa fraicheur fit tressaillir le bout de ses seins. Une fois l'eau chaude, elle renversa la tête en arrière pour passer le pommeau dans ses cheveux.

La vapeur dans la douche lui fit rapidement tourner la tête. Elle imaginait son corps arqué en arrière, sa poitrine exposée, son cou dégagé, les yeux clos et la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle imagina Deeks qui entrait dans la salle de bain et la découvrait ainsi.

Elle sentait ses doigts courir le long de son ventre, descendre et puis descendre… et enfin, s'immiscer en elle, dans sa moiteur brûlante.

Le souffle court, elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva à nouveau seule. L'eau lui brûlait presque la peau, devenue rouge sous le jet.

Elle soupira.

Après sa douche, elle se sentait un peu plus Kensi, propre et vivifiée. Mais son fantasme grandissait en elle, comme un virus, il se propageait, de son ventre à ses poumons de ses poumons à son cœur, de son cœur à sa gorge… et ainsi de suite.

Elle mit avec appréhension les vêtements de Deeks et s'étonna presque de ne pas fondre sous l'odeur de son partenaire.

Elle alla se recoucher, chamboulée par ces épisodes gênants.

'Foutu cerveau…. Peut pas fonctionner comme tout le monde !'

-Hey ! Bonne douche ? demanda son partenaire, toujours assis sur le fauteuil

-Presque trop !

Elle s'en voulut presque instantanément de s'être exprimée de cette manière.

-Ca détend hein…

Par chance Deeks ne relevait pas toujours ses phrases, elle lui sourit en retour.

Son bas ventre hurlait de désir inassouvi, elle sentait ses pulsations de plus en plus fortes et cela devenait insupportable.

Une envie furieuse la tiraillait se jeter sur Deeks, l'embrasser, le lécher, le mordre, le toucher….

Elle l'observait, les yeux brillants. Sa mâchoire bien définie, ornée de sa barbe négligée, ses boucles blondes, ses yeux bleus et ses lèvres…

Inconsciemment elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et emprisonna un petit bout de chair entre ses dents.

'Décidément Kensi… chaude aujourd'hui !'

Elle soupira, frustrée. Son partenaire lisait distraitement un magazine et ne remarquait pas son trouble.

Elle voulait son regard bleu sur elle, sa bouche lui clamant des compliments à n'en plus finir, ses mains sur son corps, sa langue sur sa féminité…

Elle gémit à cette dernière pensée. Deeks arqua un sourcil.

-Tout va bien Kensilina ? Tu es toute rouge ! Tu as mal ?

La douleur ? Laquelle ? La morsure constante de son désir ou bien la pauvre plaie sur sa cheville. Elle déglutit.

-Je… je vais bien. Merci

Elle avait répondu sèchement, la salive lui manquait, les mots aussi. Deeks fronça les sourcils et tenta de décrypter son expression.

Il devait avouer que depuis son réveil, sa partenaire se comportait plutôt bizarrement. On aurait dit parfois une autre personne. Il avait surpris plusieurs rosissements et savait que ce n'était pas dans la nature de Kensi d'être gênée.

Mystère.

Il remarquait aussi qu'elle se tortillait sans arrêt, les jambes toujours solidement croisées.

Elle tordait ses doigts, jouait avec ses cheveux, papillonnait des cils puis détournait le regard.

Il en conclut qu'elle souffrait de son apparence, un peu entachée par son hématome coloré et ses habits peu seyants. Malgré ça, Deeks la trouvait sexy en diable son air sauvage le rendait si impressionné et ce gros bleu ne faisait que rehausser l'opinion qu'il avait d'elle. Et puis ces vêtements, les siens, il imaginait la pointe de ses seins frottant contre le tissu qu'il avait déjà porté.

Un silence s'était installé dans la chambre. Il n'était ni lourd, ni pesant mais très tendu. Sexuellement parlant.

Kensi avait des montées d'hormones de plus en plus fréquemment et ses fantasmes se jouaient d'elle.

Deeks, quant à lui, ne pouvait cesser de repenser à la vue du corps de sa partenaire qu'il avait vu un paquet de temps dénudé pour cette affaire. L'image de ses fesses fermes, justes couverte par un shorty en latex.

Ils étaient comme deux adolescents lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

-Sinon… commença Kensi, comment va Kylie ?

-On va dire que tu n'y es pas allée de main morte, si je puis me permettre, 5 phalanges fracturées en tout, avec, bien sûr, des petites lésions internes et externes !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si cela était grave !

-Et bien sûr, internement psychiatrique pour cette pauvre demoiselle, termina-t-il

-Bien sûr… elle était totalement dingue de toi !

Il prit un air offusqué.

-Et ça veut dire qu'elle est dingue ?

-Eh bien…

Elle pouffa en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Kensi pensa qu'il était bien naïf, ne voyant pas à quel point il l'a rendait dingue, elle aussi.

Son sang afflua dans son bas ventre, et elle recommença à sentir les pulsations qui électrisaient son corps.

-Foutues hormones… Grommela- t-elle

-Quoi ?

-Heyyyy Kensi !

La porte s'était ouverte rapidement et Kensi remercia le ciel de l'interruption de ses deux autres collègues.

-Sam ! Callen ! dit-elle en souriant !

-Comment tu vas toi ? demanda ce dernier en lui rendant son sourire

-Très bien !

-Ca ne m'étonne pas ! clama Sam, quoi qu'avec Deeks pour compagnon… je comprendrais un mal de crâne intense !

-Toujours désopilant ce Sam ! rétorqua ce dernier

L'ex navy seal lui répondit par un clin d'œil entendu.

Kensi pu enfin souffler un peu, la bonne humeur de ses amis lui faisait du bien. Elle s'apaisa, et laissa le feu qui s'était allumé en elle, s'éteindre.

Mais l'odeur de Deeks omniprésente, elle avait vraiment du mal à faire taire les frissons qui lui parcouraient régulièrement la colonne vertébrale.

-Ca va Kensi ? demanda Callen ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger ?

-Tu as mal ? Enchaina Sam

-Non non, ça va !

-Tu peux le dire Kens' !

Callen avait un air grave, il se préoccupait réellement de sa santé.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la cause de son état.

-Je vais bien les gars ! Les rassura-t-elle, juste un peu chaud ! Et bien sûr que ma cheville me dérange un peu ….

Rassurés, les hommes se détendirent et continuèrent leurs plaisanteries.

Kensi était épuisée, sûrement à cause de ses médicaments et de ces conneries de sentiments…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

Elle comprit bien vite qu'elle commençait un fantasme. Ses pensées se brouillèrent, ses membres s'engourdirent.

Un dernier frisson la happa dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

Elle sentait une langue glisser le long de son nombril, puis parcourir ses cuisses entrouvertes. Elle gémit, sentant ses entrailles s'humidifier de plaisir.

Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit enfin la langue glisser sur sa féminité palpitante. Elle sentait qu'elle la titillait et jouait avec sa chair gonflée de plaisir. Le souffle court, les yeux fermés et la tête renversée sur l'oreiller, elle gémit longuement, appréciant chaque coup de langue sur sa source de plaisir. Elle avait chaud, ses mains étaient moites et agrippées aux draps, ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Elle réclamait plus, elle voulait qu'il vienne en elle, sentir ses doigts dans son antre, l'entourer de contractions de plaisir. Elle voulait qu'il sente, lui aussi, les palpitations de son plaisir.

Dans un dernier cri elle ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant dans sa chambre blanche et vide.

Elle se rendit compte de sa chance, elle était vide ! Personne n'avait pu assister à ça !

Un sourire béat gagna son visage. Elle n'était pas prête à se fustiger, préférant se remémorer la sensation de son corps au moment de la jouissance.

Son corps était moite, ses cheveux en bataille, le drap aussi.

Elle avait intensément rêvé.

-Mon dieu … souffla-t-elle

Kensi ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait ressenti un plaisir si intense. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'était pas réel, que son cerveau avait tout inventé, mais il était certain que son corps le ressentait vivement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Deux jours plus tard, Kensi pouvait enfin sortir de l'hôpital, sa blessure était encore handicapante et il lui faudrait prendre un traitement, mais elle pouvait rentrer.

Mais au moins une semaine de repos lui était imposé. Son corps avait subi des dommages et, si elle voulait être comme neuve, il fallait prendre son mal en patience.

C'est avec une joie non formulée qu'elle quitta enfin sa chambre blanche d'hôpital, le personnel, adorable, certes, mais tellement collant et l'odeur constante de maladie.

Oui, elle détestait les hôpitaux.

Le regard dans le vague, elle laissait Deeks la raccompagner chez elle. Il avait insisté pour l'aider à s'installer correctement et surtout, faire un peu de ménage et de cuisine.

-Te voilà arrivée princesse !

Elle sortit de la voiture et rentra avec amour dans son appartement.

-Enfin ! On commençait à m'agacer avec ces « ça va » tous les jours !

-Je vois ça ! Enfin tout est fini !

Il l'aida à déballer ses affaires qu'elle avait réussi à avoir à l'hôpital et entreprit de ranger un peu tout ce carnage.

-Kensi mon dieu… le rangement n'est pas un apprentissage compliqué pourtant !

-Tais-toi, je vis très bien avec !

-Je n'en doute pas…. Et je pense m'y faire aussi, dit-il en ramassant un soutien-gorge

Elle soupira en le lui arrachant des mains.

-Il semblerait que tu t'intéresses de plus en plus à la lingerie fine… remarqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois

-Deeks…

Il lui sourit en retour et continua son exploration.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Deeks reprit la parole, stoppant net le mouvement de Kensi.

-Sinon Kensi, à propos de ton curieux rêve et de tes gémissements l'autre jour…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**MOUHAHAHAHA ! Je n'ai rien à ajouter ! si ce n'est que vos avis me toujours plaisir ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà mes jolies ! Je vous mets enfin la suite, j'ai pris en compte vos commentaires et j'espère que ce chapitre assouvira vos petits esprits pervers... haha !**

**Classé M !**

**Diclaimer: NCISLA et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas :p**

**Enjoy it :')**

**Chinchilla**

* * *

><p>Kensi stoppa net tout mouvement, terrifiée. Ou honteuse.<p>

Ses joues rosirent pour la centième fois de la semaine.

'Oh. Mon. Dieu'

Et pour une fois sa conscience ne lui répondit pas, tout aussi pétrifiée.

Kensi déglutit avec difficulté et osa enfin parler.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

Le rire de Deeks la fit se tasser un peu. Clairement, il se moquait d'elle, et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

-Je t'en prie Kensi… je suis assez entrainé pour reconnaitre les gémissements d'une femme !

Quel prétentieux ! Genre il connait tout !

Elle fulminait en silence.

-Je ne parle pas en dormant… répondit-elle entre ses dents

-Qui a parlé de mots ?

Elle souffla discrètement, juste des gémissements, pas des mots. Et pas de mots, pas de noms… Deeks savait qu'elle avait fait un rêve érotique mais il ne savait pas avec qui !

Un sourire triomphant se dessina malgré elle sur son visage.

-Il me manque juste quelques éléments… continua Deeks

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Qui ? demanda finalement Deeks

-Comment ça ? répondit-elle, innocemment

-Kensi….

Il s'avançait vers elle, un peu menaçant.

Une fois en face de sa coéquipière, il encra son regard dans le sien et reposa sa question

-Qui ?

Kensi se plongea dans les prunelles bleues de son partenaire et y décela une petite appréhension.

Ce petit détail lui donna tout le courage et la force qu'elle avait un peu oubliée depuis que ses hormones lui avaient déclaré la guerre.

Ces sauvages lui avaient délibérément embuées son cerveau et si Kensi en avait ressenti le trouble, il était hors de question que Deeks le découvre. Enfin, qu'il découvre à quel point elle était devenue obsédée par lui.

'C'est mal barré ma vieille…'

Mais Kensi ne jeta pas l'éponge rapidement et lança son plus beau sourire à Deeks.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Sa question provoqua l'effet escompté, Deeks serra la mâchoire et lui lança un regard… menaçant ? Kensi se redressa immédiatement, son instinct de guerrière la rattrapa et elle se prépara à attaquer, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire de savoir à qui je pensais… ce n'est pas comme si tu étais concerné !

Deeks pinça les lèvres et observa attentivement sa coéquipière Elle lui faisait face, debout, la poitrine légèrement en avant, les mains croisées dessus.

Elle avait le menton relevé, sa nuque était tendue et une ombre de défi voilait ses yeux. Ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un demi-sourire provocateur. Il vit en Kensi une lionne prête à l'attaquer à la moindre remarque. Il sut alors qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

-Disons que je te sentais si épanouie que j'aurais voulu en connaitre la cause…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour espérer t'aider à retrouver ce plaisir…

Cette dernière remarque décontenança la jeune femme, mais elle maintint son regard, déterminée à gagner la partie.

-Aurais-je une chance ? demanda Deeks en lui lançant un regard enflammé

-Pardon ?!

Il l'avait vraiment surprise, et il perçut sa voix, bien trop aigue. Il lui sourit en retour.

-De t'aider à retrouver ton bonheur …

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le cœur de Kensi recommençait son marathon. Elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration.

Deeks semblait si sûr de lui, cela l'énerva. Elle savait qu'elle allait faire une connerie, mais la prétention de son partenaire la rendait audacieuse.

Une montée d'adrénaline anesthésia toute pensée rationnelle, elle humidifia ses lèvres, inspira et passa son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête.

-C'est à toi de voir…

C'était au tour Deeks de déglutir difficilement. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la dentelle noire de son soutien-gorge, il semblait que le string tant apprécié avait un frère, qui se trouvait posé sur les seins de sa partenaire.

Il se rendit compte de la vue qui s'offrait à lui et son corps réagit instantanément, le sang affluait, engorgeant rapidement sa virilité.

Ses yeux glissaient sur la peau nue de Kensi, de sa nuque gracile à son nombril joliment décoré, son ventre plat, ses hanches, sa chute de rein, ses seins, son cou…

Il avala sa salive tant bien que mal et finit par sourire.

-Tu sais que tu t'engages sur une pente dangereuse … dit-il entre deux souffles

Elle passa ses mains autour de ses boucles blondes, planta son regard dans celui de Deeks et se rapprocha doucement de ses lèvres.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle

Elle jeta un dernier regard à son partenaire et y décela un désir brûlant. La respiration de Deeks devenait de plus en plus difficile, il était incapable de bouger ou même de parler.

Kensi frôla ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

Deeks posa ses mains hésitantes sur la taille fine de Kensi et, alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, sentit un souffle contre ses lèvres. Il sentit les hanches de sa partenaire trembler sous ses doigts.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit Kensi, avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, prise de secousses nerveuses, elle riait contre lui.

Ostensiblement.

Deeks la lâcha instantanément et recula, incrédule.

Il voyait Kensi, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et une lueur de malice dans ses yeux vairons.

Elle se tourna, victorieuse, et partit dans sa chambre. Non sans lui avoir offert un magnifique sourire triomphant avant de sortir.

Deeks souffla, dépourvu de pensées claires. Son cœur et ses poumons retrouvaient peu à peu un rythme plus ou moins régulier.

Toujours abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se souvint tout de même de la transparence de son soutien-gorge qui lui avait offert de voir ses tétons dressés, emprisonnés entre deux brins de soie.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid dans la pièce…

Il se lança alors à sa poursuite, désireux de prendre sa vengeance, qui, dans son cas, allait se manger chaude… très chaude.

Il la trouva dans sa chambre, les portes de son armoire ouverte, elle recherchait sûrement un haut propre à passer.

Elle ne vit Deeks qu'au moment où elle ferma la porte, et recula de surprise.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et fondit sur ses lèvres.

D'abord surprise, elle ne bougea pas et laissa Deeks l'embrasser à pleine bouche, les yeux ouvert.

Puis elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres charnues.

Mais Deeks ne comptait pas rester sur un baiser brûlant, son désir ayant été réveillé par l'imprudente Kensi.

Elle sentit un sourire se dessiner contre ses lèvres, mais contrairement à elle, Deeks ne recula pas. Au contraire, il la poussa contre le mur, emprisonnant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle était à sa merci, coincée entre son corps puissant et le mur de sa chambre.

Deeks décida qu'il était temps que Kensi comprenne ses intentions qui n'étaient pas des plus religieuses, il pressa son bassin contre le sien.

Elle sentit clairement l'étendue de son désir, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le sien. Elle gémit.

Deeks prit cela comme une capitulation et entreprit d'attaquer cette poitrine dressée contre son torse qui le narguait sans complexe depuis tout à l'heure.

D'une main experte il dégrafa le fameux soutien-gorge qui tomba rapidement à terre.

Il exposait la peau laiteuse de Kensi sous son regard gourmant, elle le remarqua et mordit sa lèvre d'appréhension.

Son corps attendait ça depuis des semaines et à présent, ne répondait plus de rien.

Elle sentit la langue de Deeks glisser autour de ses tétons, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il mordillait, suçait, titillait son petit bout de chair dressé dans sa bouche, rendant le désir de Kensi intense et incontrôlable. Elle le maudit de si bien se débrouiller et se maudit elle-même pour apprécier si facilement ses caresses.

Il fut encore plus entreprenant et déboutonna son jean. Le contact de ses doigts contre la peau de son ventre la fit frémir d'impatience.

Sa respiration était presque douloureuse et son excitation abondait à son entrejambe.

Elle sentait son partenaire, gonflé de désir, palpitant contre sa hanche.

Ses doigts tremblants, elle fourrageait les cheveux blonds de Deeks, doux et maintenant emmêlés, elle se perdait dans ses boucles enivrantes.

Elle cria franchement en sentant les doigts de son partenaire s'insinuer entre le tissu de son string et sa moiteur brûlante de désir.

Deeks voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et tant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il s'aventurait plus loin. Il s'enfonça en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement bien connu.

Elle roulait ses hanches, et enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire, étouffant ses cris sous le contact des doigts, qui jouaient avec sa chair gorgée d'excitation et caressaient frénétiquement ses parois brûlantes.

Bien vite, elle sentit une vague de plaisir envahir son corps, la submerger au fil des va et viens audacieux de Deeks.

Il ajouta encore un doigt, accroissant le plaisir de Kensi, bientôt à son paroxysme.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas à de simple caresse et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

Elle sentit la langue fraiche de Deeks laper doucement son bouton sensible et un frisson presque violent la secoua contre le mur.

Elle sentait son corps entier se contracter, ses muscles se tendre sous chaque coup de langue, chaque baiser, chaque caresse à l'intérieur de son corps.

-Oooh !

Deeks continuait sa douce torture avec ses doigts et sa langue, n'accélérant jamais le rythme.

Le souffle court, Kensi sentait les soubresauts de ses muscles autour des doigts de Deeks.

-Oui, oui, oui oui … OUI !

Il avait posé le bout de son doigt sur son point culminant.

-OH !

Elle fut secouée d'un tremblement violent qui lui fit perdre la tête, elle se cambra, ouvrit la bouche et aucun son n'en sortit. Elle resta immobile un moment, le corps arqué contre le mur, son visage irradiait d'un plaisir intense.

Un dernier baiser sur la source de son intense plaisir et Deeks se releva.

Il la regarda avec un sourire satisfait et tourna les talons.

Kensi le vit sortir de sa chambre au ralentit, abasourdie par sa réaction.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur en retrouvant son souffle, sentant encore son entrejambe frémir au contact de ses cuisses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle maudissait Marty Deeks. La haïssait.

Il l'avait faite jouir comme jamais depuis à présent 2 semaines jour pour jour.

Elle serra les dents à cette pensée, 14 jours sans sexe. Depuis qu'il l'avait laissée pantelante dans sa chambre. Elle rêvait de cette sensation merveilleuse à chaque instant de détente, mais n'en ressortait que frustrée.

Il l'avait appelée dans la semaine pour savoir comment elle allait, lui avait apporté le petit déjeuné, parfois le diner mais n'avait jamais reparlé de cet incident, elle, elle n'avait tout simplement pas osé.

Quand elle avait repris le travail, rien n'avait évolué, il l'ignorait presque !

Ils avaient leur complicité habituelle mais rien de plus !

Kensi sentait son ventre s'exciter à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, ou même qu'elle pensait à lui.

Son corps la faisait souffrir de son manque. Elle avait essayé seule, un soir où sa frustration était particulièrement féroce !

Mais rien n'y faisait, ses doigts ne remplaçaient pas ceux de Deeks, ni sa langue d'ailleurs…

-Kensi ? Kensi ?

Elle se rendit compte que Callen se tenait devant son bureau, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas bien ? Ça fait un moment qu'on t'appelle !

-Désolée … je … je suis un peu fatiguée !

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux

-Mes médicaments sont fort… mentit-elle, sans remords

-Tu as bientôt finit ton traitement ?

-La semaine prochaine normalement !

-Super ! Parce que tes absences commencent à nous faire peur !

Elle baissa la tête, gênée de s'être faite remarquée par tous ses collègues. Elle croisa le regard malicieux de Deeks qui lui fit un magnifique clin d'œil.

'Il sait'

'Bien sûr qu'il sait. Il l'a fait exprès ! Et toi tu cours !'

Bien sûr qu'il savait, son but premier étant de se venger, et de lui faire payer son audace.

Mais il ne savait pas que Kensi allait bientôt riposter…

-On a une affaire ! cria Nell

Kensi pensa que cela allait être la bonne occasion pour se ressaisir et, enfin, de prendre sa revanche.

Avant de se lever elle rendit son clin d'œil à Deeks qui haussa un sourcil, légèrement soucieux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Voilàà ! Je pense continuer un petit peu ma fiction encore un temps, si ça vous convient et vous plait, dites le moi ! ;D**

**Je vous embrasse**


End file.
